Kyouya's Match
by Dxll
Summary: When Vivienne Kovalsky, the heiress to one of the largest empires in the world, moves to Japan and transfers to Ouran Academy, Kyouya will quickly realize he's finally met his match. She will challenge him, piss him off, frustrate him, but most importantly earn his respect and love. Kyouya x OC, rated M for language and future chapters *wink, wink*
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

**_Hey everyone! It's been so long since I've written fanfic but I recently got into this website again and thought I'd dabble._**

 ** _I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy the first chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One –_**

"Vivienne, are you ready to leave yet?" I heard dad's voice booming downstairs, reminding me yet again that it's time to go.

"I'll be down in a second!" I shouted back, taking a tube of Mac's Velvet Teddy and applying it over the lip liner I'd already used. I rubbed my lips together and smirked at my reflection in the mirror, deciding I looked as good as I'd hoped.

Getting up from my vanity, I grabbed my classic black Chanel, throwing my lipstick in there to complete its contents before taking a look at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked absolutely perfect.

My black form-fitting dress was perfectly smoothed out, stopping right above my knees with sleeves that reached my elbows and a boat neckline, appropriate yet slightly sexy. The gold-studded Valentinos I wore weren't too high at only four inches, perfect for a business dinner. My bright red hair was completely straight, not a hair out of place and flowing down to barely graze my butt. I wore a simple, neutral makeup look, with a slight smokiness to extenuate my bright blue eyes. With my long, matte nude nails and my bag, the look was complete.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs to find my dad waiting by the door in a simple black suit typing away at his phone. He looked up when he heard the clicking of my heels and smiled.

"You look beautiful, _milaya*_." Papa complimented. _(*: Milaya is Russian for "sweet girl")_

"You don't look too bad yourself, Papa." I stuck out my tongue playfully and he laughed, opening the door for me.

We were meeting with a rather well-known family here in Japan, especially in the hospitality, security and healthcare sectors. The Ootoris were a force to be reckoned with from what I'd heard, and apparently wanted to expand into the States just as we wanted to expand to Japan, the two families meeting was a good place to start.

Papa and I only landed in Japan two days ago, and will be spending the next year here learning about the culture and exploring any business opportunities. I'll be attending a school called Ouran Academy, a school for the rich and elite. If I remember correctly, Kyouya Ootori, the youngest of the Ootori children was a student there and we'd be in the same class. Dad will be traveling back and forth since he can't leave his empire alone for too long.

On the drive there, Papa and I sipped on a glass on of scotch and discussed what we knew about the family. I still wasn't used to being driven around in a limo, despite the Kovalsky family being one of the richest in the world, I was used to driving myself around when we lived in the States. Different cultures, I guess.

By the time we'd arrived at the Ootori mansion, we'd finished our glasses, popped a mint and sprayed a little perfume and cologne respectively, we couldn't very well walk in there smelling like scotch. Our driver opened the door, and dad stepped out before giving me a hand. A maid was waiting by the door with a smile.

"Mr. and Ms. Kovalsky, it's a pleasure to have you here. May I escort you inside?" She was extremely polite and formal, nothing like I was used to but I returned her smile as she walked us inside and to the living room.

Once we walked into the living room, the Ootori family was standing to greet us.

"Mr. Kovalsky, it's a pleasure to have you and your daughter in our home." Yoshio Ootori, the father, said as he shook hands with my father. "Those are my sons, Yuuichi, the oldest." He introduced pointing at the eldest son. "Akito, the middle child and Kyouya, my youngest." He pointed at each as he introduced them.

"It's our pleasure to be here. This is my daughter, Vivienne." Papa responded, pointing his hand at me.

"Thank you for having us, Ootori-sama." I said with a smile and the stoic man seemed impressed at my use of Japanese honorifics.

I found it amusing that his sons were standing in order of age, the middle son, Akito, was the only one in the family not wearing glasses. I knew they also had a sister, Fuyumi, if I remembered correctly but she wasn't here and neither was their mother.

We all took our seats, the fathers on one couch, the three brothers on one couch and myself on a single-seater couch. Almost immediately, a different maid walked in and served us tea.

"How are you two finding Japan so far?" Yoshio asked.

"We haven't had much chance to explore, we've been settling in since we arrived. But it's certainly a beautiful country." Papa responded with a smile.

"Vivienne, you'll be joining my son Kyouya in Ouran Academy starting the day after tomorrow, correct?" He aimed his question at me this time, and I nodded. "Have you received your schedule yet?"

"Yes, I have. I'll be in class 2-A." I responded, and he nodded.

"I'm sure Kyouya would be glad to accompany you as you get comfortable in the school." His father said, and Kyouya nodded with a charming smile.

"It would be my honour." He said in an unexpectedly deep voice.

"I would greatly appreciate that." I gave him an equally as charming smile.

I could practically see the wheels spinning in his father's head immediately, he knows my Papa would never agree to an arranged marriage, so I can almost guarantee he'll be asking the youngest Ootori to charm me in order to connect the families, thus businesses, by marriage. He was so predictable.

We continued with the small talk as we sipped our tea, and I noticed the sons hardly spoke unless spoken to. It was becoming clearer to be by the second that they had a very formal and unemotional family dynamic. Once we finished our tea, we were escorted to the dining room for dinner.

Papa and Yoshio spoke generally about business during the appetizer course, it was during the main course that the children got involved in the conversation. I kept my input to a minimum until the topic of the culinary business was brought up. Yoshio was considering introducing a gourmet American grill twist to the dining experience in one of his upcoming spas.

"What do you think of that idea, Vivienne?" He asked me, it was clear to me he thought I was mostly clueless when it came to business, and was only asking to involve me in the conversation. Well, he had another thing coming.

"I actually don't think that's a good idea." His eyes widened slightly, surprised by my answer.

"Why so?" He questioned.

"Despite the popularity and curiosity regarding American culture in Japan, a spa isn't the best place to capitalize on that. Most traditionally American food isn't associated with health and well-being, which is what you'd want in a spa's restaurant. Trying to put a healthy twist on American foods would take away from their authenticity, and with the increasing popularity of vegan and gluten-free diets, I'd say the menu wouldn't be successful for more than a year." I explained, and I could see the increasing surprise on the faces of all four Ootori men, while my father just smirked.

"So what do you suggest instead?" He asked, now actually interested in what I had to say.

"I'd suggest a healthy juice and smoothie bar. Since the recent health kick, the popularity and number of those in the States has increased rapidly. Sure, healthy pressed juices are somewhat popular in Japan, but I haven't heard of a spa that offers them as a meal-replacement package." I paused, and Yoshio nodded at me to continue and explain my suggestion. "You see, some online companies in the states specialize in juice cleanses in which they ship the customers a package filled with different bottled juices that they have to drink over the course of a day and up to three days. The purpose is to drink only those juices with no solid meals, they offer all the nutrients the body needs and at the same time cleanses it of toxins and whatnot." I explained the recent trend.

"I can see how that would be popular in a spa, but how do you think it can be capitalized upon?" Yuuichi asked.

"By making it a solids-free spa, offering different juice packages depending on what the customer wants out of the spa experience. Weight loss packages, cleansing packages, etcetera. It would make that spa completely unique and attract many customers as health and beauty are very important in Japanese culture. It's uniqueness and exclusivity will make stays there in high demand, giving you the volume while also enabling you to have high profit margins." I explained simply, smirking internally as I saw the awe in their faces.

"You're incredibly intelligent, Vivienne-chan." Akito, the flirt of the family, said.

"Vivienne is a certified genius, actually." Papa revealed, stunning the family. "She has one of the highest currently known IQs worldwide and is very business-savvy, most of the recent growth in the Kovalsky empire is entirely her doing." He smiled at me, he loved showing off his little girl and I always felt a burst of pride in myself knowing I've made my Papa proud.

"That's incredible, do you intend on handing down the companies to her?" Yoshio asked, and the wheels in his head spun even faster when my father nodded. He must think marrying me to Kyouya will be even more beneficial now.

The rest of the dinner continued in similar fashion, with us four children participating even more in the conversation. Yoshio seemed very interested in everything I had to say, it was slightly amusing.

Following dinner, we all headed back to the living room for dessert and more tea before my father and I got up to say our goodbyes and leave.

"Thank you so much for having us, it has been an incredible dinner. You have three very bright sons, especially the youngest. He's definitely one to look out for." Papa said as he shook Yoshio's hand.

After a series of handshakes and an eye-roll worthy kiss on the hand from Akito, Papa and I left.

"What did you think?" Papa asked once we were back in the car as he poured us each another glass of scotch. What can I say, we're Russian and being heavy drinkers is definitely a stereotype we lived up to.

"They're too stiff and business-focused for my liking. They didn't feel like a family, rather more like business associates. It's a little upsetting." I said, shrugging and Papa nodded in agreement.

Since Mama died during childbirth, the two of us were all the other had and we were an incredibly close and affectionate little family. I couldn't imagine how a family could be so emotionally detached.


	2. Chapter 2: The Host Club!

**_Hey guys! I decided I'd upload a new chapter every 3-4 days, so here's chapter 2! Please leave me some feedback so I'd know how you feel about the story. x_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two –_**

The blaring of my alarm clock woke me up, groaning and rubbing my eyes I turned to see it pointing to 6:00 am, time to get up and get ready for school.

Forcing myself to get out of bed, I went about my morning routine. Deciding to leave my hair in its naturally straight form, I let it air dry while I did my makeup. I stuck with a BB cream, some bronzer, blush and highlight for the complexion. I ran a little eyebrow tint through my brows, a light brown shadow to deepen my crease and some mascara for the eyes, and applied my usual nude lipstick to my lips.

Considering how bright my hair colour was, and the atrocious bright yellow uniform, it was best to keep the makeup as natural as possible if I didn't want to look like a drag queen gone wrong.

I took off the oversized shirt I wore to sleep, slipped on a new lacy set of underwear to give me a confidence boost and rolled the uniform stockings up my legs. After struggling with the dress for a few minutes, I realized it was practically impossible to put on this uniform alone.

"Mary!" I shouted, calling our housekeeper.

She walked into my room minutes later only to burst out laughing at my struggle with the damned uniform. I loved this woman with all my heart, she has been with our family for over twenty years and practically raised me, it only made sense for her to come stay with me in Japan as well.

"You poor little thing, that uniform is hideous." She chuckled as she came up behind me to help me fasten it.

"Tell me about it! I'm so lucky I'm a natural redhead, if I'd been blonde like Papa this would've clashed with my hair like there's no tomorrow!" I whined, and she laughed from behind me.

Once she finished, I tied the red ribbon around my neck and paired the uniform with a gorgeous pair of black high-heeled oxfords. I packed all my necessities in my bag and sprayed some perfume before we both headed downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Oooh, crepes!" I said excited, causing Mary to giggle. We both sat at the kitchen table, me with my chocolate and strawberry covered crepe and Mary with her savoury one. We sipped on our coffee and talked as we had our breakfast.

"Morning, sunshines!" Papa announced as he walked into the room, giving us both a kiss on the forehead before sitting down with a coffee and a bagel. Like I said, we're a very affectionate family and Mary is practically family.

"Vivi, baby, I'm so surprised you managed to make that uniform look decent." Papa joked, all three of us had nearly puked when we first saw those uniforms. I mean for fucks sake, who wants to spend a whole school day in a puffy, yellow dress!

"So am I, Papa, so am I." I groaned causing them both to laugh. They did always love to laugh at my misery, pftt.

My phone rang, and I pulled it out of the bag to find a FaceTime call from Liam, one of my closest friends.

"Oh no." I groaned as I picked up. Japan is 14 hours ahead of New York, making it 9:30 PM there, meaning all the boys were there and calling to make fun of the uniform.

"Vivi!" All the boys said cheerfully, holding the phone in a way where I could see all five idiots with wide smiles. Liam, Kyle, Alfonso, Jared and Hunter were my childhood best friends, the six of us were inseparable. I'd always been the only girl in the group, meaning those five made fun of me just as much as they were protective of me; which is a lot.

"Hey, how are my five favourite idiots doing?" I smiled back.

"Doesn't matter, show us the uniform!" Jared said, excited for an opportunity to make fun of me. I was about to say no when Papa snatched the phone from my hand, said hi to the boys and flipped the camera so they could see.

There were a few seconds of silence before they lost it, they began howling in laughter. Papa and Mary joined them as those boys' laughter was contagious and I simply shook my head with a smile. We all talked for a few minutes before I hung up, gave Papa and Mary a kiss on the cheek each and said goodbye to Papa since he was going back to the States today. I then headed out for my first day.

The limo was waiting outside, and I scrolled through social media on the twenty-minute ride to school, seeing what all my friends were up to. Before long we were parked at the school gates. I could see the number of students hanging out in the garden and groaned at how many there were.

This school was equally about making business connections as it was about studying, and I was not excited to be the Kovalsky Heiress. That title was going to result in a lot of ass-kissing I just wasn't in the mood for.

I say Kyouya approaching as my driver opened the door, and rolled my eyes knowing he would be pulling out all the stops. As expected, he extended a hand to help me out of the car, I took it and thanked my driver.

"Vivienne-san, you look beautiful today." Kyouya said in greeting.

"Thank you, you can drop the honorifics, Kyouya. I'm not Japanese." I said with a smile, and he nodded in agreement.

"As you wish. I came to escort you to class, this school is massive and very easy to get lost in." He said as he began walking. All eyes were on us, and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"You know I got a tour of the school, and you also know I have perfect recall." I raised an eyebrow at him, and his smile dropped slightly. "Your father isn't here, Kyouya, you can drop the act. I know he expects you to charm me since he knows Papa would never agree to an arranged marriage." I hit the nail right on the head, and Kyouya seemed shocked at my ability to read the situation.

"You're very observant." Was his simple response. I don't think he's capable of saying much more right now.

"I think you're very intelligent, and I also think we could be good friends. That won't work if I can't get to know the real you because you're trying to secure an engagement for your father's sake." I shrugged. "You can tell him I'm emotionally closed off and the charming act won't be as quick as he hopes if he asks why I'm not already falling at your feet." I smirked, he smirked back.

"Fair enough." He shrugged. "You're definitely a lot more interesting than I gave you credit for, Ms. Kovalsky." He smirked.

"You've yet to see anything, Mr. Ootori." I smirked back. At this point we'd reached our classroom.

Of all the things I expected to happen when we walked through the door, the chairman's excessively flamboyant son lunging at Kyouya while scream-whining "MOMMY!" was not one of them.

I froze in shock for a few seconds before covering my mouth to conceal a chuckle.

"Yes, Tamaki?" Kyouya said, sounding bored as if this was an everyday thing. I was getting the sense that it is.

"The devil twins were being mean to me this morning!" The chairman's son, Tamaki, whined. He then finally glanced my way, and all trace of the whiny little boy disappeared as he gave me a smile that I'm sure would charm any other girl's panties right off and approached me.

"My, my. I apologize, my lady. It's hard to believe I missed your beauty standing there. I'm Tamaki Souh, and who might you be?" He held my hand and gently kissed it before looking up at me with warm, violet eyes.

I rolled my eyes. He dramatically fell to the floor at my reaction, and Kyouya chuckled softly from his place by my side.

"Tamaki, this is Vivienne Kovalsky, Kristoff Kovalsky's daughter. Your father mentioned she was joining our class today." Kyouya said.

"Nice to meet you, Tamaki." I said with a smile, he recovered and greeted me.

"Why don't you sit next to us, Vivienne-san?" Tamaki said, leading me to the centre of the middle row, which was the only row made up of three seats rather than two.

"Sure, I'd love to. Drop the san though, I'd prefer if you just used my name." I told him, and he gave me an all-teeth bearing grin and agreed. He reminded me so much of Alfonso it was actually comical.

"So, 'mommy', care to explain?" I smirked at Kyouya, who was sitting to my right while Tamaki sat to my left. Kyouya groaned.

"We're part of something we call a Host Club in the school, and per the hierarchy of the club, I'd be the mother while Tamaki is the father." He explained and I chuckled at his pained expression.

"A host club?" I asked, confused. Following Tamaki's explanation, I wished I'd never asked. The idea seemed ridiculous but also somewhat amusing.

"Oooh! You should come visit the club today Vivienne! It'll be so much fun!" Tamaki suggested, excited about his idea.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I shrugged with a smile, and Tamaki bounced happily in his seat. The only word I have to describe this boy is 'extra', _absolutely fucking extra_. It should be interesting to see this host club, though. It's certainly different, I'll give them that.

After our homeroom teacher walked in and introduced me to the class, the day went by in a blur of classes, meeting way too many people who wanted to get to know the 'Kovalsky Heiress', answering their questions and trying to keep up. Thankfully, Tamaki interjected and distracted the girls by charming them whenever he saw it getting too much to handle.

The final bell rang, and Tamaki hopped off his chair, excited to introduce me to this host club of theirs. Since different year students had their lunch breaks at different times, I hadn't met any of the other members yet.

I walked through the massive school alongside the boys as Tamaki told me more about the host club. One thing in particular piqued my interest.

"Host types?" I asked, wanting him to elaborate on that.

"Yes! Every host has a type, their character summed up in a word. I'm the princely type." He gave me a charming smile, pulling a rose from seemingly thin air. I laughed, rolled my eyes but accepted the rose anyway.

"What's your type, mommy?" I teased Kyouya with the nickname I'd learned he hates so much. He groaned.

"I'm the cool type." He answered nonetheless, I nodded, makes sense.

We finally stopped in front of a door labelled 'Music Room 3', Tamaki opened the door and ushered us inside. There were already three people in the room, two ginger twins and… wait… is that a girl wearing a male uniform?

The twins jumped up from their seats on either side of the girl(?) and rushed towards us, stopping in front of me and leaning in to look at me.

"Boys, this is Vivienne Kovalsky, the newest student in our class. She just transferred here from America. Vivienne, those are the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru." Kyouya introduced.

"Hello, boys. Nice to meet you." I smiled at them, they gave me identical devious smiles back.

"Hi, Vivienne!" They said in unison, and I was glad I didn't have to tell them to drop the honorifics, they seemed to pick up on that from Kyouya's introduction.

"The twins are the little devil type!" Tamaki said just as the other host who was in the room approached. Yup, little devils sounded about right.

"And this is Haruhi! Haruhi's our newest host and is the natural type!" Tamaki introduced.

"Hi, Haruhi. May I ask why you're wearing a male uniform?" I raised an eyebrow as she chuckled, confirming my suspicions and Tamaki began stammering comically.

"Haruhi is an honour student and broke a very expensive vase, we had all assumed she was a guy when we first met her and she continued to dress as one in order to be a host and pay off her debt." Kyouya explained, shrugging as if he'd assumed I'd know Haruhi was a girl when I met her, so he didn't bother covering it up.

"Huh, interesting. And let me guess, that was your idea?" I raised a brow at him as he smirked and walked away.

"It's nice to meet you, Vivienne! How'd you get stuck with Tono and the Shadow King?" Haruhi asked, and I burst out laughing at Kyouya's nickname, it really did suit him.

"Kyouya's family and mine both operate in hospitality amongst other things, so we met at dinner two days ago." I explained, and all four hosts nodded their heads repeatedly. What a bunch of weirdos. The twins reminded me of Kyle and Liam, they weren't siblings but they were one of those couples who were basically the same person.

The door to the music room opened again, and I turned around to find a very tall man with an adorable blonde child on his back. They were both wearing the high-school uniform though, which was nothing if not confusing. The adorable blonde hopped off his friend's back and rushed towards me with a pink stuffed bunny in his hand.

"Hi! I'm Honey, who are you? You're super cute! Wanna have cake with me?" He spoke rapidly in a very childish voice. He's so fucking cute!

"Hi, Honey. I'm Vivienne, a second year transfer student. Thank you, you're super adorable too, and yes, I would love to have cake with you!" I answered all his questions with a big smile on my face, who wouldn't smile at such an adorable sight.

"Yay! I'm gonna call you Vivi-chan, okay?" He questioned, and I nodded to show him it was okay. I don't think anyone could say no to those big brown eyes of his.

"Yay!" He cheered. "This is Takashi, but people call him Mori. He's my cousin, we're third years and we're both hosts!" Honey then introduced me to the stoic man, who only gave something that resembled a grunt in response.

"What are your host types?" I asked Honey, immediately realizing he was the talkative one of the duo, as he dragged me over to a couch to have cake.

"I'm the Loli-Shota type, and Takashi is the wild type!" Honey answered with a massive smile before serving us both slices of cake, his being absolutely massive, and starting to happily munch away on it.

The entire host club joined where we were sitting, and we began talking. They asked me about myself and I in returned questioned them about their lives and hosting. The official host club hours began at 4:00 PM, an hour after school let out, and ended at 6:00 PM. They told me about all the fun themes they sometimes do, and past themes they've done. The mental images of some of them left me clutching my stomach from laughter.

Just by spending that time with them their group dynamic was very apparent. Tamaki was the 'King' of the host club, but it was really Kyouya who managed the club, giving his title of 'Shadow King' even more meaning. The twins were the forbidden love attraction, with their absolutely hilarious brotherly love act. Honey was too cute to resist, and Takashi was so interesting because he was so quiet and mysterious. As for Haruhi, she really was just natural. She was down to earth and very easy to talk to, which explained her popularity.

As hosting hours approached, Kyouya suggested I join him. He often didn't take guests and instead took care of planning for Tamaki's insane ideas and managing the logistics of running the club. I saw it as an opportunity to watch the hosts in action while not being in the way and agreed.


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Bonding

**_Sorry for the little delay, but chapter three is here! Please review and let me know what you think x_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three –_**

As guests came pouring in, I watched their interactions with the hosts. It was all quite entertaining; I'd never seen anything where women actually paid to basically fawn over a bunch of hot guys. Although from a business perspective, it was one hell of an idea and it certainly paid off.

Each host was physically attractive in their own way. Tamaki was traditionally attractive, and I could easily see why he was the most requested host. An attraction to him didn't require any depth, really. Honey was just too damn cute for his own good, but I could tell he was a lot more intelligent and attentive than he let on. Takashi was the cliché tall, dark and handsome. Girls loved him because he was closed-off and unattainable, but also because of the way he took care of his cousin; women's hormones naturally attracted them to those who seemed like good fathers. The twins were fun and devious, they were the classic jokesters and I'd never met a girl who wasn't attracted to identical twins. Haruhi's charm was in her innocence, she was an open book and it made girls feel safe.

As for Kyouya, I couldn't deny the fact that I found him the most physically attractive. But his appeal to others was probably that he was the mysterious, smart one. I glanced at him only to find his steel grey eyes on me, assessing me.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" He asked, and I told him my thoughts, skipping over the part about me finding him the most attractive. He didn't need to know that.

"You've been here an hour and already have things all figured out, don't you?" He chuckled.

"Anyone with two brain cells to rub together would, really." I shrugged.

"Maybe we should make you our first hostess, expand our horizons." He offered, and I had to resist the urge to fake-gag so I don't attract attention to myself.

"I'm good. Having a bunch of guys fawning over me and having to pretend I'm interested is not how I want to spend my afternoons." I laughed, and he chuckled with me, having already known that would be my answer before I even said it.

"How about we get you in management? Lord knows I could use a hand with Tamaki's antics." He suggested.

"If you wanted me to help you out, you could've just asked outright instead of preceding it with a ridiculous offer." I teased.

"It's a marketing strategy that has worked for decades. Why mess with perfection?" He shrugged, a smirk playing at his lips. That seems to be his default expression, a knowing or teasing smirk.

"Because perfection is a social construct designed to make people constantly want more, since it puts them in a constant state of mind where they believe what they have and they themselves aren't good enough, trapping them in an eternal cycle of wanting to achieve perfection?" I remarked, raising a brow.

Kyouya chuckled, "Smartass." He rolled his eyes. I noted that his response was foreign to him, his eyes shifted to the side and his brows slightly furrowed right after he said it, as if he was shocked he'd spoken to a lady that way. I could practically see a mini version of him in his head shrugging after his initial shock though, probably realizing he liked being able to simply talk to someone without worrying about manners.

"But sure, Kyouya, I'll help you. I could use some entertainment in my daily life and it seems being around you guys will definitely provide it." I laughed softly, watching the twins tease Tamaki as he yells at them.

After club activities that day, Kyouya announced to the group that I'll be helping him out with running the club, causing Honey to lunge at me excitedly, hugging me tight and blabbing about how fun it's going to be. He's so cute, dammit.

It was only as we walked out of the building that I realized I'd forgotten to tell my driver when to pick me up. I stopped in my tracks.

"Are you okay?" Kyouya inquired.

"Yeah, I just realized I didn't tell my driver when to get me when I texted him that I'll be staying late." I chuckled humourlessly at my own mistake.

"I'll take you home." Kyouya stated simply and continued walking. I caught up with him and thanked him.

His driver opened the door for us and Kyouya informed him we were dropping me off first. I thanked the driver and slid in.

"How did you find your first day?" Kyouya asked once we were settled in and moving.

"Interesting, to say the least. Exhausting as well, like being in a never-ending business event." I replied honestly. "I could use a drink." I laughed, before realizing I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Do you drink often?" Kyouya asked, a little confused. It was normal for upper-class teens to drink a glass of wine at events or dance parties, but not otherwise.

"What can I say, that's one of the Russian stereotypes I do live up to." I joked. "But I'm not a daily heavy drinker, I usually just have a glass after dinner." I explained, not wanting to seem like an alcoholic.

"Oh, alright." Kyouya spoke, I could see a slight hint of relief take over his features but it was gone as quickly as it came. Most people wouldn't have even noticed it.

We spoke about school and the host club for the rest of the ride to mine, it was clear as day how much he loved his fellow hosts whenever he spoke of them, it was likely unintentional but his eyes softened at the mention of them.

Once we stopped at my house, I felt like I should invite him in.

"Want to join me for dinner?" I offered with a smile.

"Your father wouldn't mind?" He questioned.

"Papa already flew back to America, there's a board of directors meeting tomorrow." I explained, "You don't have to if your family would mind, though." I felt the need to say. I hadn't even thought about that when I made the suggestion.

"My father and brothers flew out for business yesterday and won't be back for a few days. So sure, I'd like to join you." He accepted, and I smiled as we walked out of the car. He told his driver he'd call him when he needed to be picked up and we walked up to the house.

I unlocked the door and walked in, Kyouya following closely behind. Immediately, I heard the sound of footsteps I'd missed oh-so-much in the week I've been here.

"Storm!" I squealed as my massive dog appeared. My baby ran up and jumped at me, sending us both falling to the floor as he licked my face. I pet him furiously, my laughter echoing through the house.

"Oh baby, I've missed you so much!" I said getting up and hugging Storm, my husky/wolf mix I'd rescued four years ago. He was so big now, standing at my 5'4 height when he was on all fours. Due to him being part wolf, the paperwork to get him into the country as a pet took longer than expected. I didn't think he'd be here by today.

Kyouya cleared his throat, and I looked back at him to see a curious smile on his lips.

"Kyouya, meet my precious baby, Storm." I introduced him to my fur baby, who went up to him and started sniffing him, getting familiar with his scent. Kyouya instinctively took a step back.

"Don't worry, he's very friendly." I giggled, and Kyouya finally placed a tentative hand on Storm's head, running his fingers through his thick mane.

"He's a beauty." He remarked.

"That, he is." I said with a smile. I was practically bursting with happiness at finally being reunited with my baby. We'd been inseparable ever since we found him.

"Looks like you already found your surprise." Mary's voice made me realize we were still standing by the door. She was grinning, knowing how much I'd missed this little guy.

"I did!" I cheered. "Oh, Mary, this is my friend Kyouya, Kyouya this is Mary, she's been with our family for over twenty years and she practically raised me." I introduced. The two exchanged greetings and pleasantries as we walked towards the living room.

"I'll go set up dinner, I made lasagne and your favourite bean salad." Mary told me, and I thanked her.

"Kyouya, make yourself at home. I'm just going to change out of this, I can't stand being in this thing for longer than necessary." I laughed, and Kyouya smirked at the look of disgust I got on my face whenever I spoke of the Ouran uniforms. "Oh, do you want to change into something more comfortable?" I asked, realizing I had some of the guys' clothes here since they were insanely comfy.

"Uhh.. I guess?" Kyouya gulped, seeming unsure. I laughed a little.

"Follow me. The male uniforms may look better than the female ones, but they certainly can't be comfortable after a whole days wear." I remarked as we walked up the stairs and towards my room, Storm leading the way.

I opened my bedroom door and ushered him inside, he walked in, looking around and taking in the room. "Wait here." I instructed before opening the door to my walk-in closet. I emerged a few minutes later to find Kyouya looking at a framed photo of me and the boys.

"Those are my best friends from back home. We all grew up together." I explained, and he nodded in understanding. I must have the same facial expression when talking about the boys as he does when talking about the host club. I handed him a pair of grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt. "Those are Jared's, you're roughly the same size." I pointed at Jared in the picture.

"You can use my room to change, I'll just change in there." I stated, pointing at the walk-in closet I'd just came back from. It was only when I'd taken off my shoes and ribbon that I realized it was just as impossible to get out of this uniform alone.

"Umm, Kyouya?" I said softly, slowly walking back into my room embarrassed. He'd taken off his jacket and his dress-shirt was unbuttoned, exposing a lean yet toned chest. I quickly took it in appreciatively, but looked back up at his face before it became awkwardly long.

"Can't get out of the uniform?" He chuckled when I nodded, making his way towards me. "Turn around." He instructed, undoing the back and slowly pulling down the zipper when I complied. "Here you go." He was wearing a small smile when I turned back around.

"Thank you." I giggled awkwardly before making my way back into the closet and closing the door. What the fuck was that? Vivienne Kovalsky does not awkwardly giggle when a hot, shirtless guy helps her undo the back of a complicated dress.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and stepped out of the dress, hanging it up and taking off the stockings, tossing them into the laundry bin. I threw on an oversized white shirt and a pair of comfortable shorts before slipping on my comfy slippers.

"Is it okay to come out?" I asked, not wanting to walk in on him changing. When he gave me the go-ahead, I walked out and mentally nodded appreciatively at how good he looked in casual clothing.

"Let's go eat!" I told him, leading him out of the room and back down the stairs, again with my fur baby in tow.

We made it to the dining room to see that Mary had set up dinner for the two of us and left, her and Storm must have eaten before we got here. Kyouya and I sat side by side as I served us both food, we dug in immediately.

Kyouya's eyes widened after his first forkful. "This is incredible!"

"Mary's an amazing cook, her food is orgasmic." I laughed.

We chatted aimlessly between bites, mostly with me asking questions about the school, its events and the students. Once we finished dinner, we made our way to the living room.

"So, would you like a glass of scotch or shall I make you some tea or coffee?" I asked Kyouya after ushering him over to one of the couches.

He thought about it for a few seconds then shrugged. "When in Rome."

I smiled and reached for the drinks cart, grabbing two glasses and pouring in some of my favourite scotch. I handed Kyouya his glass just as Mary came in with two plates of honey cake. Kyouya and I made eye contact and immediately started laughing.

"Do I even want to know?" Mary chuckled, shaking her head as she left us alone. She usually joins Papa and I in our after-dinner ritual, but she must have wanted to give Kyouya and I our privacy.

"Can we please serve honey cake at the club next week?" I chuckled.

"For sure. I don't know how I didn't think of that before." Kyouya shook his head softly with a smile.

I plopped down on the couch next to him and raised my glass.

"To a successful year for the club." I smiled, he repeated after me and we clinked our glasses together before taking a sip each.

I gave Kyouya an anticipating look. "Pretty good." He smirked and I smirked right back at him.

I talked to Kyouya about my life back in the States, about some of the adventures the boys and I have had, and the story of when we rescued Storm. His facial expressions fluctuated, he looked intrigued at some of the stories and very shocked at others. I had to keep reminding myself of the cultural difference.

In return though, he explained the backstory of the host club, how he met Tamaki, how Haruhi eventually joined. There were quite a few head shaking moments in there.

"He's hopelessly in love with her, isn't he?" I asked, referring to Tamaki and Haruhi.

"More than you could possibly imagine, the idiot thinks they're feelings of fatherly love, though." He shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"That'd be taking daddy issues to a whole new level." I joked, and to my shock Kyouya laughed with me. Looks like the combination of a little alcohol and a few hours with me has helped loosen him up.

We finished our glasses and were having so much fun we went for seconds. At some point along the way we found ourselves arguing about art and history, then bouncing back to stories about the past.

Far too soon, it was getting late and he had to head home. He called his driver, put his uniform back on and I was walking him to the door, Storm following behind us.

"We should do this more often." Kyouya smiled, a genuine smile which must be rare for him.

"We really should." I smiled back. Storm licked his face as he pet him while he said goodbye, and he walked out the door.

"He seems like a nice boy." Mary joined me on the way back to the living room.

"He is, deep, deep down." I laughed a little. I could tell Mary liked him despite how little interaction they had, and Storm did too, which was a surprise. He's so protective of me that it usually takes forever for him to really adjust to someone new around me, it took him weeks to warm up to the boys.

"Movie?" I suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Mary agreed, opening the cabinet with all the fluffy blankets.

We prepared popcorn, snacks and fizzy drinks, argued over which movie to watch for a few minutes before cuddling up on one of the couches amidst a mountain of pillows and blankets and settling down to watch Deadpool.


End file.
